Traditionally, motor vehicle manufacturers have designed cars to meet many different safety standards and regulations, which have been implemented to protect adult occupants. As such, car seat cushions, seat belt design and anchorage locations have all been optimized for the comfort and protection of adults. Unfortunately, motor vehicle design has not traditionally taken into account that child restraints may need to be attached to one or more of the components of a motor vehicle. In 1990, a standard system known as ISOFIX was proposed for attaching child restraints in motor vehicles in a manner that reduced the risk of injury to a child in the event of a collision.
Broadly, the goals of ISOFIX are to provide a standard universal means of attaching child restraints, eliminate improper installation of child restraints in motor vehicles, improve dynamic performance of child restraints and ensure a more consistent dynamic performance of child restraints. However, while ISOFIX mounting anchors are becoming more common in the front passenger seat of motor vehicles sold in North America, existing ISOFIX mounting anchors do not allow for the detection of a child seat.
What is needed is a mounting anchor that allows for the detection of a child seat. It would also be desirable if the mounting anchor provided for differentiating between rearward facing infant seats, forward facing infant seats and a booster seat or car bed.